Second Chance
by BK Love-ah
Summary: Castiel tries to move on, but she discovers a bond between herself and Grima that will not be severed easily. Rated M for later chapters. R&R!
1. Painful Discovery

_**And we meet again...**_

_**I hope everyone likes the first chapter!**_

**00000000000000000000**

_**She shook her head back and forth as she felt herself explode on the inside.**_

_** "Oh, yes, my love! Yes!"**_

_** She embraced her darling tightly, wrapping her arms around his bare shoulders for a few moments before pulling back to look at him. Her soul instantly filled with horror.**_

_** Grima looked down at her and stroked her face.**_

_** "My Castiel."**_

With an almighty scream, Castiel sat up in her bed. She felt the tears drying on her face, and was also ashamed to feel the recent moisture in between her legs. Lying back against her pillow, she sighed and rubbed her forehead with her arm.

"_No..._"

She suddenly heard someone enter the room. Her mother Maerwynn slowly walked over to the bed and sat down by her.

"They haven't gone away, darling?" Castiel shook her head. "Perhaps you should talk to her."

"No," said the girl, shaking her head. "She is surely still in mourning for the loss of our troops at Helm's Deep, as is the rest of Lorien." Still, Maerwynn stroked her daughter's face softly, worry in her eyes.

"Think about it, alright?" After leaning forward to kiss Castiel's head, she got up and left the room.

Castiel sat back and couldn't stop her mind from drifting to that horrid morning, when none of the Lorien warriors returned. She was glad to hear of Rohan's ultimate victory. The Ents had also taken over Isengard, and Saruman was now a prisoner in his own tower, or so the Elders had heard.

_But there is still such horrid destruction. And these dreams..._

At that moment, Castiel made a promise to herself. If the dreams didn't stop soon, she would go and see the White Lady of Lothlorien.

0000000000000000000000

Two days went by, and not only did the dreams not stop, Castiel found herself having strong feelings of mental hurt inside of her.

After getting up and putting on one of her riding dresses, she started toward the dwelling where the guardians of Lorien resided. Eventually, she reached a small grassy clearing. There was a stone pathway that led up the side of the rock wall. Looking around, Castiel pondered about what to do next.

_I'm not sure about this. It's probably nothing at all, just a..._

"You seek me, Castiel, daughter of Sadran and Maerwynn?"

Turning around quickly, Castiel saw a bright figure standing in front of the pathway. It was a golden-haired woman, clad entirely in white and with a silver twine crown adorning her head. It was the Lady Galadriel. Gasping, Castiel fell to her knees.

"My lady." She stayed down, not daring to lift her eyes. It was only when she felt a gentle hand on top of her head that she slowly looked up.

"Rise, child." Carefully, Castiel got to her feet. The two women simply gazed at each other before the White Lady spoke again. "You have come in search of guidance." Castiel nodded, and Galadriel slowly turned. "Follow me." The young woman did so.

They walked along the stony pathway in silence for a while. Eventually, after climbing down the stair-like roots of one of the larger trees, they reached what to Castiel looked like a large silver altar. They walked a few steps further until a tall wooden arch came into view. Underneath it was a stand that held a large thick leather book.

The White Elf stopped, turned, and looked at Castiel.

"Please sit with me," she said gently, and they both sat down on one of the short stone boulders. "Now, tell me, what is troubling you?" Castiel found that her words were not coming to her easily.

"I...I'm not quite sure where to begin, my lady."

"When one ever wonders where to start, perhaps it is best for them to start at the beginning." Taking a breath, Castiel nodded.

"It started right after Father's death. Mother was weak with grief, so I took employment at the palace of Rohan when the King offered it. I thought it was a blessing, but then I met..." Galadriel looked at her intently.

"You met the son of Galmod, the traitor of Rohan." Castiel was slightly taken aback, but she nodded.

"Yes. Grima." There was a pause. "He came the second night, and made it so I could not move or defend myself." She closed her eyes as she relived that horrid night in her mind.

"He hurt you."

"Yes. He kept me quiet by threatening my mother, and so defiled me for a month until his treachery was found out and he was banished. That is why my mother and I came here." As she paused again, she noticed that Galadriel's eyes suddenly focused a bit more, as if she had just thought of something.

"Has something else happened, Castiel?"

"Yes. For several days now, I've been having strange pains inside of me. Not pains in my body, but...it's as if something is in my spirit that aches and longs to get out. And also, I have been having strange dreams."

"And what do these dreams consist of?" Castiel blushed slightly.

"Well...they are of me, and...another man...in bed." Galadriel turned fully towards the young woman.

"Do you know who that man was?"

"Grima."

Galadriel appeared to be momentarily shocked. Without a word, she stood, walked over to the stand that held the book, and opened it. As she flipped through the pages, Castiel became worried.

_Does she think something is the matter with me? Does she think me mad?_

"My lady, I don't know why this is happening. I don't want to be having these dreams, not about him. I just want to forget it happened and move on with my life!" There was a long moment of silence before the Lady of Lorien finally spoke.

"My poor Castiel," she breathed as she slowly turned to face the girl. "If what I suspect is true, I am afraid it will not be at all possible for you to forget him."

At this, Castiel was confused. The White Lady raised a hand and beckoned the girl over. Castiel tentatively got up and walked to her. Stepping aside, Galadriel pointed to the book.

"Read for yourself." Castiel stepped forward and looked down at the pages. They were written in Elvish, and the parchment looked very old. It was the ancient book of the Elves; it contained everything about their existence. Concentrating on the chapter before her, Castiel whispered the words to herself.

_The Spirit Bind seals two souls_

_Built by a loving and tender bridge_

_For there is nothing stronger_

_She feels what he feels always_

_And he is never truly alone_

_They are always one_

_There is no greater force_

_Than the iron bond they share_

_Formed by lover's touches_

_Friend or mate, always love between them_

_Never to be torn asunder_

_By any power but the one and only_

_For only Death's hand can rip their life away_

Castiel stepped back suddenly, the reality of it sinking in. Gently, Galadriel walked towards her and spoke to her.

"Not in a thousand years has this happened." But Castiel didn't believe it. Shaking her head, she tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"No, it cannot be! It must be something else, it is not possible..." She tried to tell this to herself, but the horrible truth was settling in.

"Castiel, you must accept what is."

"But it is not this!" She ran back over to the book and looked at the words again. Once she found the sentence she wanted to check, she pointed rapidly. "Here, this says the bind can only be formed by a 'loving and tender bridge.' There was nothing loving about what he did to me. He raped me!"

"Child," Galadriel said gently, "search your mind. Can you remember a single moment in which you both might have felt the slightest bit of affection for each other?" Though she still refused to believe it, Castiel concentrated very hard, trying to think of a single moment when...

"Oh..." she gasped.

"You have thought of it?" Castiel couldn't find her words.

"Well, the last time he took me, he was very..._kind_. It was as if he was...making love to me instead of hurting me." As the moment came back to her, the dreadful realization set in. "Just for a moment, he was stroking my face. He gazed into my eyes, and I into his. I could see such immense sadness in him. And just for..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. Without a word, she sank down onto her knees and buried her face in her hands. Instantly, Galadriel lowered herself down to Castiel's level and grasped her head tenderly in her hands.

"I am sorry, my child." Suddenly, Castiel took the White Lady's hands in hers.

"Please, Lady Galadriel. Undo this bond, I beg you! There must be a way!" Galadriel shook her head sadly.

"There is no way to sever the Spirit Bind, Castiel. You are connected to him for the rest of your days. The only way to break the union is if one of you dies." Castiel closed her eyes and lowered her head, but Galadriel wasn't finished. "But if he dies, then you die." The girl looked up again. "And if you die, he dies." Tears rolled down the Elf maiden's cheeks.

"This cannot be," she whispered.

Galadriel silently beckoned the young woman to her feet.

"Come." She led her over to the silver altar, picked up a pitcher, walked over to a small collection of water by the rocks, and filled the pitcher. Turning back around, she poured the water into the altar and looked at Castiel. "Will you look into the mirror?"

Slowly, Castiel stepped towards the altar. For a moment, she saw only her reflection. Then, after a few seconds, the image started to change.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This is what was, what is, and what will be if something is not done."

Gazing back into the mirror, Castiel saw herself again, but she was not in the forest. To her horror, she saw that she was in her bed at the palace of Rohan, and she saw a dark figure hovering above her. Recognizing him as Grima, she turned away from the scene as it changed again. This time, she saw herself almost strangling him before she was stopped by the blonde Elf. After a few moments, something formed that she hadn't seen before.

"Brain-dead, useless _worm!_" said a tall white Wizard who Castiel guessed to be Saruman the White as he hit the dark figure to the ground with his staff. Grima cried out in pain, and suddenly, just as he did so, Castiel felt a strong ache inside of her. She gasped, clutching her torso.

"My lady, this is the pain I spoke of!" Galadriel nodded sadly.

"You feel his pain, child. Whatever he feels, you will always feel."

_I've felt nothing but misery for days,_ thought Castiel bitterly. _I suppose that must mean he is miserable as well._

Finally, the image changed one final time. Castiel saw the pointed castle of Isengard, and then she saw Grima on its roof. He was on his back, but he suddenly pulled out the dagger that Castiel recognized all too well, got up, stabbed Saruman in the back, and...

"No!" Castiel shrieked involuntarily as the Grima in the mirror was struck in his heart by an Elf-made arrow. The ache rising to an all-time high, she stumbled backwards. "What happened? Is he...?"

"No," said Galadriel. "However, that fate will meet him today if something is not done." It suddenly dawned on Castiel what the White Lady wanted her to do.

"I should save him?" Galadriel nodded. Castiel closed her eyes.

_I want him dead more than anything, but...if he dies, I die._

After a few moments of pondering, she lifted her head.

"What must I do?" Without a word, Galadriel touched the water with her hand, walked over to the arch, and touched the corner. A seemingly thin curtain of wavy water suddenly formed as she lowered her finger. Turning to Castiel, she spoke solemnly.

"Go. You must follow your instincts." Without a word, Castiel lifted the hood of her dress over her head, stepped forward, and entered the curtain.

**000000000000000000000**

_**Oh, boy! What'll happen now? Read and review!**_


	2. Bitter Reunion

_**Here I am again! I hope you like this one...**_

**0oooooooooooooooooo0**

Castiel gasped slightly as she felt a surge of cold run through her. She was in an area with white mist, but then felt herself clinging to something in front of her. A surface formed beneath her feet as the setting changed.

She was outside, holding onto the side of a large tower, hundreds of feet above the ground. It was the tower of Isengard. Suddenly, she heard a booming voice a few feet above her. Pulling herself up the rest of the way to stop once she got her arms over the top of the roof, Castiel absorbed the scene in front of her.

A tall man with white hair and white robes was on the other side of the roof, facing away from her. Behind him stood a hunched man clad in black. _Grima..._

"You are a lesser son of greater sires," she heard the man in white say. After a few moments, another voice was heard from the ground that Castiel recognized.

"Grima," King Theoden said gently, "come down. Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free!" At this, Grima shook his head.

"No," he said weakly. Castiel cringed as the white man turned around.

"Get down, _cur!_" He struck Grima hard across the face, and the wretched man fell to the floor of the roof with a yelp.

"Saruman!" said a voice that the girl recognized as Gandalf's. "You were deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know!" As this was being said, Castiel's eyes widened as she saw Grima take out the dagger she knew all too well. Horrified, she realized what would happen.

_He's going to kill the Wizard and that He-Elf will shoot him for it!_

Castiel quietly pulled herself up just as Grima rose to his feet. Oblivious to the fact that he was about to meet a grisly end, Saruman spoke to the group of heroes far below.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!"

Just then, Grima plunged his knife deep into the White Wizard's back. Castiel suddenly felt a surge of danger within her that spurred her forward, and she broke into a run, reaching them just as Saruman was stabbed for a second time. The feeling rising to an all-time high, Castiel thrust herself forward and ripped Grima away from the doomed Wizard. Not even a second later, an arrow flew past Grima, missing him by mere inches.

Not hesitating, Castiel turned around. The curtain of water was back, standing just a couple of feet away. She seized Grima and threw him at the curtain before jumping through it herself...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Castiel landed on her feet. She stumbled momentarily before regaining her footing. A few yards away, Grima had landed in a heap on the ground, and was slowly pulling himself up.

Ignoring his stares, Castiel looked around. She recognized the green clearing. It was about an hour's walk away from her home, but she felt safe knowing she was back in the safe haven of Lothlorien. Then, she heard the lowly man speak hesitantly yet demandingly.

"Wh-Who are you?" Not taking her hood off, Castiel slowly turned around to face him. She was shocked by what she saw in front of her.

Grima looked nothing like he did when she saw him last. The hair on the top of his head was tied back away from his face, but it was greatly mangled. His face was a lot paler, he was more hunched than before, and his eyes were bloodshot. However, what surprised Castiel the most was how weak and frightened he looked, nothing like the man that had put horror into her soul. Castiel waited a few moments before speaking.

"Is that any way to speak to the one who just saved your miserable worthless life, Wormtongue?" she asked slowly, with a slight scoff. And with that, she removed her hood.

Grima's eyes widened, and to Castiel's further surprise, he slowly sank to his knees. He looked down momentarily before tentatively glancing back up at the young woman.

"I...I know not what to say." He looked at her, waiting for a response. When he received none, he carefully continued. "If my life is as worthless as you claim it to be, my lady, why did you not let it diminish?"

Not wanting to explain it at that moment, Castiel took a step forward and spoke.

"Get up," she snapped. Not taking his eyes off her, Grima obeyed. "Now walk in front of me where I can keep an eye on you." Slowly walking past her, Grima stared at Castiel. Even as she glared at him with such hatred, she still looked beautiful.

"Of course," he said carefully. He started walking, and could feel her walking about five feet behind him.

About forty-five minutes later, they were deep within the forest. The afternoon sun was passing high above them. Grima suddenly stopped mid-step and slowly turned to face Castiel. She kept her face calm, but dipped her hand into the pocket of her dress.

"What?" she snapped. He gazed at her sadly.

"Where are we going?" Castiel sighed.

"To the village of the Elves." Grima looked down for a moment before raising his head again.

"Am I to be killed?" Castiel stared at him with utter loathing.

"You have not any idea how much I wish that were so." The man winced slightly as she said this, but she ignored it.

"Then what will happen?"

"Just keep walking. We will arrive soon enough."

And so they did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Castiel, sweetheart!"

Maerwynn left Galadriel's side and ran past Grima to embrace her daughter.

"The Lady Galadriel found me and told me what is happening. My poor child!" Grasping her daughter, she turned to face Grima. He was still standing apprehensively. Not taking her menacing eyes off of him, she spoke.

"My Lady," she said, "I beg you, is there any way we can remove this curse that has fallen upon my daughter?" The White Lady shook her head.

"No, there is no way. Only death." Grima's eyes widened at this, and he turned to Galadriel.

"Please...what is it that is happening? I do not understand..."

"Grima," Galadriel said, "son of Galmod, Man of Rohan, you and young Castiel share a Spirit Bind. It is a rare work of Elf magic that can only be broken by death." Grima looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He was surprised to hear Castiel answer him.

"It means that I am bound to you forever, you miserable creature!" she snapped. "We can only be separated if one of us dies, but if one dies, the other will die as well. That is why I could not allow your black hole of a life to end!"

She could take no more. Bursting into tears, she buried herself into her mother's arms. Maerwynn looked at Grima with contempt.

"The law of the Bind requires you to be near each other, so you will sleep outside our home." She glanced toward the hut that stood nearby to show where it was. Grima looked down as Maerwynn led the crying girl towards the house. _How did this happen?_ He hesitantly looked back over towards Galadriel, who was staring at him with no emotion in her face.

"If I may, how did this...?"

"The Bind is formed through physical contact, and only a moment of mutual tenderness is needed to forge it. Can you remember such a moment?" Grima didn't have to think for long before he remembered the same thing Castiel had unwillingly remembered.

"Is there something I can do? Could I perhaps trade my life to break this link?" Galadriel slowly shook her head.

"There is no way. Even if your life were to be taken, her life would end as well."

"I do not deserve to live," he said. "But I do not want to harm her." There was a long pause before the White Lady spoke.

"You have already done that."

With that, she turned and left. Grima slowly walked over to the hut and sat down to rest against the side of it. As he tried to close his eyes, he heard the sound of weeping inside. With every second that passed, the anguish rose within him.

_What have I done?_

**0ooooooooooooooooo0**

_**Feel free to review!**_


	3. His Memories

_**I'm baaaaack! I hope you like this one!**_

**XHP-fanaticX- Thanks, I'm really glad you like it so far! =D**

**000000000000000000**

"Wake up."

Grima's eyes shot open. After adjusting to the sunlight, he looked up. Castiel was a few feet away, gazing down at him. He sat up and stood as Castiel reached into her dress pocket and pulled out what looked to be a kind of flat bread.

"I thought you would be hungry," she said. Grima eyed her curiously yet apprehensively as she broke off a small piece and held it out.

"What is it?"

"Lembas bread. One piece fills your stomach." Somewhat doubtful, Grima reached forward. He couldn't help but notice Castiel flinch. He withdrew his hand a few inches and looked at her calmly. After waiting a few more seconds, Castiel reached forward, dropped the piece of bread into his hand, and walked away.

Grima stared after her. _She still fears me._ Then, he glanced down at the miniscule morsel of bread and put it in his mouth. Sure enough, he was shocked to find that he was completely full the moment he swallowed it. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling, as it had been a while since he felt full.

Looking around, Grima took in the surroundings. Having lived in the dry lands of Rohan all his life, he had never seen so many green trees before. The sound of water suddenly reached him, and he turned to see a small stream flowing behind the hut. Feeling the pang of thirst, he started walking towards the water.

Just as he walked past the back of the cabin and turned the corner, Grima walked straight into Castiel, who was carrying a bucketful of water. Seeing him, she screamed, dropping the contents of the bucket onto her dress. Grima reached out to catch her, but she immediately jumped back.

"No!" she shouted, darting her hand into her pocket and pulling out a knife.

"You do not need that, Castiel," Grima said calmly, backing away.

"Just stay away from me!" she snapped.

"I had just seen the water," Grima replied, gesturing towards the stream. Castiel looked towards the water and then back at Grima.

"Very well. And if you need to wash, there is a small pond further down." Grima looked down and nodded.  
"Thank you." Saying nothing, Castiel put her knife back and turned to go inside the hut. Grima looked back towards the water, but for a few moments, all thoughts of thirst had left his mind.

_Darling Castiel. You show me much more kindness than I will ever deserve._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After drinking his fill of water and washing himself in the pond, Grima pulled his old tattered robes back on. While in the presence of Saruman, he had taken it upon himself to pull his hair away from his face.

_ I suppose I no longer need to do so._

Letting his wet hair hang down the sides of his face as it always did in Rohan, he laced his boots back up. The only thing he didn't put back on was his chain pendant, which he left hanging on a nearby tree branch.

Grima started walking deeper into the forest. He was nearly overcome with the beauty of the sky above him. It had been such a long time since he had seen a sky so blue. Not since before Rohan got darker with the rising of evil. Not since he was but a small child...

_**"Freak!"**_

_** "You do not belong here!"**_

_** Lying on the dirt ground, Grima covered his face while the taller blonde-haired boys kicked dust at him. His mother had always told him not to fight back when they taunted him, but he wanted to. So badly. One of the boys looked down at him with contempt.**_

_** "No wonder your father hates you, Grima. He must be so ashamed that there was enough darkness in his blood to produce such a wretched worm as you."**_

_** That was it. With a cry of rage, Grima lunged at the boy, knocking him to the ground. He lost all control as he beat him viciously with his fists.**_

_** "Grima!"**_

_** He froze when he heard his father call his name. Looking up slowly, he met the eyes of his father. Without a word, Galmod reached down and grabbed the collar of his son's shirt and hoisted him off of the boy. He then dragged him all the way back to their home. As soon as they entered, he threw Grima to the ground.**_

_** "What were you thinking, attacking other children for no reason? You fool of a boy!" At that moment, Grima's mother entered the room.**_

_** "What happened?" she asked, gathering her son in her arms. Fighting back tears, Grima looked up at his father.**_

_** "They were...calling me things again." As his mother held him soothingly, Galmod looked down at him with no pity.**_

_** "That is not sufficient reason to disgrace this family more than you have already."**_

_** At this, Grima's mother let go of him and stood to face her husband.**_

_** "He is no disgrace, Galmod. I is through no fault of his that he-"**_

_** Her sentence was cut off when Galmod struck her hard across the face, sending her to the ground.**_

_** "Must I always remind you to hold your tongue, woman?" Grima suddenly rose to his feet.**_

_** "Do not ever hit her again, Father!" **_

_** There was a deadly silence. Galmod lowered his face so that it was at his son's level. **_

_** "Do you presume to give me an order?" Suddenly, he reached forward, grabbed the front of Grima's shirt, and yanked him forward to the point that their faces were inches apart. "Useless wretch!" He threw him harshly against the wall. Grima yelled in pain before sliding onto the floor. He looked up at Galmod, who was looking down at him with loathing.**_

_** "You are naught but a worm, Grima, and you shall always be a worm. I am ashamed to call you my son." **_

_** With that, he walked into another room, leaving his wife and son to seek comfort in each other's arms...**_

__Grima was wrenched out of his thoughts when he felt a lurch inside of him. He tried to walk forward, but the feeling only increased. Stumbling backwards, he put his arms around himself. Surprisingly, he found that the further he backed up, the more the feeling went away. Once Grima starting walking back to where the cabin was, it was gone completely.

_What is this?_

The hut was coming back into view. Even as he approached it, Grima kept his distance. He went back to the side of the house where he had slept the night before. Just then, he heard the sound of rustling clothing. Turning the corner, he saw Maerwynn hanging sheets over a piece of rope that hung between two trees. Gazing at her, Grima was reminded of his own mother. Maerwynn suddenly looked to her side, and Grima stepped back.

"I know you are there," said the woman, turning back to her work. Grima froze, not knowing what to do. Maerwynn scoffed to herself. "Do you fear me?" At this, the Rohan Man took a few steps forward.

"No, I...I merely thought that...you would not want to see me."

"Why? Did _you_ want to see _me?_"

"No. I just heard something and came to look."

Maerwynn suddenly stopped her work and lowered her arms to her sides. Without turning to face Grima, she spoke.

"I see. Did you hear my daughter sleeping soundly in her bed, and decide to break her beyond repair?"

Grima had no answer for this. However, he felt that he could not merely walk away from it.

"I do not know." Maerwynn suddenly turned to him.

"Say not that, for it is a lie!" she snapped quietly but maliciously. "You simply could not restrain yourself, could you? The princess would not give you the attention you desired, so you had to force your wretched self onto Castiel?" Grima cringed under the woman's dangerous gaze.

"I have no excuses for myself," he said humbly. "You are right to curse me so."

"And I do," Maerwynn whispered passionately. "I do! How dare you, Grima. How dare you do such an evil thing to my child? How dare you hurt her when she had just lost her father? When she was at her _weakest point?_" She suddenly took a few steps towards him, and stopped once they were about a foot apart. Grima did not back away as she continued.

"And let me say to you...I knew not what you were doing to her. I only found out after finding her in a miserable state, in a way that no innocent child should ever be in. You do not know what it is like to be unable to protect your child. It is worse than anything in this world." Maerwynn paused for a moment and glared at the man in front of her. Shaking her head, she looked at him with no emotion.

"You are no man, Wormtongue. You are a coward." Grima slowly lowered his head.

"Yes. I am."

Not taking her eyes away from him, Maerwynn backed away and walked around the house to go inside, leaving Grima to wallow in his grief.

_If only you knew, woman,_ he thought to himself. _If only you knew._

**0000000000000000000**

_**I hope you liked this one!**_


	4. Horrid Changes

_**Here I am again! I hope you like this chapter!**_

**purpleygirl- Ah, very interesting points! I was trying to display how, after all that has happened, Grima (albeit out-of-characterish) wants Castiel to be happy, and he realizes how miserable she is when she finds out about the bond. Then again, things may develop more as time goes on (and may or may not lead to your final request...wink wink...) ;D**

**000000000000000000000**

For the next week and a half, nothing changed. Grima kept his distance, save for accepting food. Castiel did her best to keep away from him, as well. She often took Eruraina out for long rides, but the power of the bind always drew her back.

One morning, Castiel opened her eyes feeling exceptionally strange. There was no pain, rather a feeling of strong uneasiness in her stomach. She went outside and walked over to kneel by the stream behind the cabin. Washing her face with the cool water, she closed her eyes and breathed.

_Castiel, calm yourself. You are imagining things..._

Just then, it was as if something was moving within her. She gasped, and fell over onto her side. _What is happening?_

"Castiel, what is it?"

The girl felt two gentle hands grasp her shoulders. Looking up, she found the eyes of Grima.

"Nothing!" Castiel cried, pushing against him roughly.

"Please, let me help you up."

"No!" She finally broke his grip on her and got up. "I am perfectly alright." Slowly getting up, Grima faced her.

"Castiel, I...I am not going to harm you." He took a hesitant step towards her, but stopped when she backed away. "I only wish to bring you comfort."

"I need not a thing from you," Castiel said venomously. "Except that you still keep away from me!" With that, she turned around and headed down a familiar path.

After watching her leave, Grima fell against a tree and slid down to the ground. He looked up to the sky for an answer.

_What must I do?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Castiel, sit down a moment."

Lady Galadriel beckoned the girl over to a nearby stone and sat with her.

"I suppose it is only my own dread," Castiel said bitterly. "I have not felt myself for a long time, anyway." The White Lady looked away in thought for a moment, and then back to the maiden.

"Tell me, child...have your dreams changed at all?"

"Yes, they have." She paused. "I'm surrounded by white cloud-like mist, and the sun shines slightly through it." Castiel closed her eyes, trying to remember the rest. "And also...there is a slight voice. It calls to me and...almost pleads for my love. But whenever I search for it, it is not visible to my eyes." Taking a breath, she turned to the White Lady. "I find myself...not knowing."

Galadriel suddenly looked alarmed.

"Did you say before...that it felt like something was moving inside you?" Castiel nodded.

"Yes."

"And...this voice in your dream...was it that of a man or a woman? Or perhaps...a child?"

As soon as she went to answer, Castiel's breath caught in her throat.

_No...surely she cannot mean...?_

"My Lady," she said, slowly shaking her head and getting up, "what are you saying?" Not getting up, Galadriel looked at her gently.

"You know what it is, young one."

"It cannot be..." Castiel said, finding herself short of breath. "No..." The Lady stood.

"That which is made within the boundaries of the bind cannot be unmade, Castiel. I am sorry."

Fighting back tears, Castiel turned and ran.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Grima looked up and saw Castiel come back into view. To his surprise and concern, she walked right past the house and far into the woods. Feeling the pull of the bind, along with his own worries, Grima followed.

"What happened?" he asked as he followed her.

"Go away!" she shouted, not turning around as she picked up her pace. Grima increased his speed as he tried to catch up with her. "I said let me alone! Stop following me!"

"Castiel, I have not a choice. We cannot be too far away from each other." Castiel scoffed angrily.

"Ah, yes. Because of this chain you have bound me with, this curse you have set upon me." Pushing aside the remark, Grima sighed.

"You cannot keep running from me."

"Can I not?" asked Castiel, still keeping her back to him.

They continued walking in silence for many hours, until it was nearly sunset. They soon reached another small clearing. Next to it was another cabin, small and empty. Everything was bare.

_I have had more than my share of emptiness,_ Grima thought to himself. _She has to talk._

"Castiel, what is wrong? Tell me!" Several yards away from him, Castiel had her back to him so he could not see her tears. Taking several deep breaths, she slowly turned to face Grima.

"You evil fiend," she said with passionate fury. "You wretched excuse for a Man!" Grima said nothing. "What is the measure of the darkness in your heart, the abyss in your soul? You have destroyed me! You've killed everything I could have been!" At this, Grima slowly approached her, reaching out.

"Please, tell me what has happened!"

"Your **child** grows within me!"

Grima silently gasped. _Wh-what?_ He then closed his eyes, the truth of what happened sinking in.

"You're sure?"

"By this entire world, I wish it not to be so. I want all of this to vanish!" Grima reached out a hand.

"Castiel, if what you tell me is true, we have to face it. There is nothing that can be done now."

In what seemed like an instant, Castiel stormed at him, her fists raised. She immediately went to hit Grima, but he caught her wrists. Still, she struggled violently.

"You horrid **worm!**" she screamed.

"Stop it!" Grima said, trying to calm her. "It might harm the baby!" But his pleas fell upon deaf ears.

"**I **_**hate**_** you!** This is all _**your **_doing!" When her struggles proved futile, Castiel sank to the ground, followed closely by Grima, who wrapped his arms around her.

"I want you dead," Castiel sobbed, trying in vain to wriggle out of his embrace. "I want you _**dead!**_"

Grima's heart ached as he held the young woman. He raised a hand and gently caressed the top of her head, ignoring her whispers of protest.

"I know," he said quietly, feeling his own eyes fill with tears. "I want to be dead. I am sorry for everything."

"Are you?" Castiel asked harshly, pulling herself away from him and rising to her feet. "No. You will never be sorry, not until you suffer the utter agony you have brought to me." With that, she turned and walked towards the nearby trees.

This comment angered Grima slightly. He slowly got onto his feet and followed her.

"You are not the sole one suffering, my dear." He stopped once he was about three feet from her. "I have been a wretch, yes. And a traitor to my homeland."

"And a torturer of the innocent," Castiel snapped, turning to face him. Seeing the almost defeated look on his face gave her slight satisfaction, and she laughed softly. "I pity your father and mother for having such an insect for a son."

She turned away from Grima again, but that proved to be a mistake. With a growl of rage from the burning comment, he stormed at her from behind. Hearing him approach rapidly, Castiel turned.

"Stay back!" she cried, reaching for her dagger. No sooner had she pulled it out did Grima knock it out of her hand with his fist. Having no means of defense, she turned and started to run. She didn't get far as Grima caught her waist and pinned her against a nearby tree. "Let _go!_" Not hearing her, Grima grabbed her face in his hands.

"No! You are going to _**listen to me!**_"

Castiel's breath caught in her throat. For a few moments, they simply looked at each other. Then, Grima spoke, not bothering to hide the rage in his voice.

"I do not deny that I have done you great wrong, but hear this. Do not _**ever**_ assume that you know a thing about me! You know _**nothing**_ about my life, or what **I** **myself** have suffered!"

Castiel stared at him in slight bewilderment as he released her and slowly backed away.

"There is more darkness in me than you think, Castiel. Perhaps there truly is no hope for my soul."

With that, he turned around and walked towards the hut. Castiel watched him go, wrapping her arms around herself, around the new life that was growing within her. To her surprise, Grima did not enter the hut, but he merely stopped next to it and sat down, just as he did at Castiel's home.

As the sun set on the land of Lorien, Castiel sank to the ground and leaned against the tree, allowing her tears to fall.

**00000000000000000000**

_**What a twist, huh? Review and let me know!**_


	5. True Feelings

_**Sorry I took a while, but I was away on vacation!**_

**Anonymous- Thanks! I'll go as fast as I can, Valar willing! ;D**

**Nerio- I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to leave you hanging! I've had to work a lot, and I was away for a week! Sorry! D= That being said, I'm so happy you like this story =D **

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

**0000000000000000000000**

The afternoon light shined on Castiel's face the next day as her eyes fluttered open. She had fallen asleep against the tree, but the long hours of her slumber combined with this resulted in her back feeling very sore. Getting up ever so slightly, she looked over at the hut.

Grima hadn't moved from where he had sat down. He was leaning against the cabin, and his eyes were shut. Feeling a bit more relaxed, Castiel straightened herself and slowly started walking away. She knew she couldn't go far, but still, just to get away...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Grima was awake. He opened his eyes and saw her walking away. _Is she always going to do this?_ Letting out a deep sigh, he decided to do a bit of walking himself.

The blue sky had a lot of clouds in them that day. Seeing them reminded Grima of Rohan a little bit. He used to gaze at them often, and watch them mix with the golden color of the land. Those times seemed like such distant memories...

Grima closed his eyes as he thought about the white shieldmaiden he had lusted after for so many long years.

_Lust,_ he thought, _but...perhaps not love._

True, what he had felt for the lady Eowyn was merely the fox chasing the vixen, but nothing more. She loathed him, from the first moment she had laid eyes on him. Not once had she taken a minute to get to know him, to hear his story. She had always turned from him, and called him things that left horrid scars. He had looked for light with her, and all she gave him was more darkness than he possessed already.

Everything changed once Castiel arrived at the palace. Grima grimaced, ashamed horrifically of what he had done to her. True, he was very bitter at the time of her arrival, having the need to take out his fury at the world on someone. That anger did not lessen as Eowyn continued rebuffing him, so the Elf maiden suffered more.

But that one night, something changed in Grima.

_She was so beautiful...so pure. That hasn't changed at all. But...I have never seen her happy. Not even before I..._

Grima suddenly had a thought.

_She was unhappy, just as I was. We were the same. But...she never would have hurt me as I did her. Sweet, kind Castiel..._

_And now we have a child! She has every cause to spurn me, to want to end my life with her own hands, but...she saved me. And the White Elf said that we had some sort of tenderness, so perhaps Castiel does have some sort of care for me._

The very thought of that possibility lit something inside of Grima.

_That night was the first time in my life that I have ever felt happiness. This young woman has brought me something nobody else save for my own mother has ever bothered to bring me...what my father refused to bring me...what Eowyn would die before bringing me..._

He stopped walking immediately.

_Oh, Castiel, I..._

"I love you."

At that moment, Grima felt something churn within him. It was not a comforting feeling...

A far-away scream suddenly reached his ears. Horror filled him as he recognized it as being Castiel's voice. His insides spurred him to turn around and run in her direction. His heart carried him, and made it feel as if his legs were flying.

A few minutes later, he caught sight of her. She was on the ground a few yards away, with a large thick tree branch pinning her down. A stream of blood was flowing down her knee as she struggled to free herself. Not wasting a second, Grima ran forward and kneeled down beside her.

"Castiel! What...how did you get like this?" Castiel didn't want to answer him, but she wanted to get the branch off of her.

"I...I was walking and...the branch came down before I could get away..." She cut herself off, overcome by pain. Grima bent over her and stroked her forehead.

"Don't worry, let me help you." He got up and moved towards the branch. Lifting it off of Castiel proved to be no easy task. However, Grima was determined to save her. After several minutes, he was finally able to summon his strength and lift the branch away. Tossing it away, he turned back to Castiel.

A barb on the wood had cut through her dress and injured her side, while another had cut her knee. Grima lifted her to a sitting position with one arm around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Castiel was still in pain.

"I don't know. I..."

Grima put his other arm underneath Castiel's legs and gently picked her up. She whimpered slightly, but put her arms around his neck. He turned around and started bringing her back to the hut.

Once they arrived, Grima opened the door and went in. There was nothing but a large bed and a small wooden stool. He walked to the bed and carefully laid Castiel down on it. Tears were falling down her face. Pausing momentarily, Grima spoke.

"Castiel, I...I need to take a look." She looked reluctant. "I just need to bandage it. I won't hurt you." After a few seconds, Castiel turned away and nodded. Grima took a breath and slowly lifted her skirt up.

The wound on her thigh was still bleeding heavily, but the one above her knee was starting to slow down. After pondering for a bit, Grima tore off a piece of the sheet.

"Stay here." He left her for a moment to go outside and dip the cloth into the stream. Once he returned, he sat down next to her on the bed and started to clean the injuries. Castiel winced, but felt slightly comforted.

After he finished, Grima ripped two more strips off and tied them around each of the wounds. He looked at Castiel as he pulled her skirt back down.

"How do you feel now?" he asked.

"Better," Castiel replied. Smiling slightly, Grima rose from the bed and walked over to the chair. However, a moment before he sat down, he heard Castiel speak again.

"Thank you."

Grima froze. After a few moments passed by, he spoke.

"You're welcome. Go to sleep."

He sat down and looked at the young woman on the bed. As the minutes passed, Castiel's eyes got heavier, and she was finally able to find peace in her sleep. Seeing that she was well, Grima soon followed suit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Castiel was standing in the middle of Lorien, surrounded by the trees. There was mist around her. She looked around for several moments before she heard a voice from behind._

_ "Castiel..."_

_ She turned, and her eyes widened._

_ "Father?"_

_ Sure enough, Sadran was walking towards his daughter, still clad in his armor. He stopped in front of her and reached out to hold her cheek._

_ "My beautiful daughter..." Castiel smiled, grasping her father's hand. _

_ The moment didn't last, for out of nowhere, an arrow flew towards them and pierced Sadran in the chest. Castiel gasped and backed away as the scenery suddenly changed. _

_ There was fire everywhere, and they were surrounded by Orcs. Several more arrows flew hit Sadran as Castiel walked helplessly._

_ "No, Father! Don't leave me! **No...!**"_

"No!"

Castiel was woken by the feeling of two arms around her. Panting, she opened her eyes to find Grima above her. She blinked a few times before he spoke.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Castiel turned her head away.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." But Grima didn't believe her. He carefully lay down next to her and cradled her body in his arms.

"Sometimes it helps to talk. Please tell me." After taking a few deep breaths, Castiel spoke in a shaky voice.

"I saw him die. My father. There was chaos everywhere, and...I could do nothing." A few tears rolled down her cheeks, and Grima gently wiped them away.

"You loved your father?"

"So much," she said, closing her eyes. "He was so kind, so gentle. All he ever wanted was for me and mother to be happy and healthy." Grima smiled ironically to himself.

"It must have been a nice feeling, having such a good father."

This remark sparked curiosity within Castiel.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Grima waited a while before speaking in a soft voice.

"My father was one of the strongest warriors of Rohan. He was strong and brave, but...he was a monster."

Castiel shifted in his arms while he spoke.

"He had a heart of stone. He made my mother marry him, and almost every night, he would force himself on her." He smiled humorlessly. "So you see, I was not born out of love, but of brute force and blind lust for power over everything."

Castiel felt her heart begin to ache as he continued.

"Father always called me a disgrace. He would tell me that he wished me to have never been born. Mother was the only one who comforted me."

Grima paused again before looking at Castiel passionately.

"I hated my father, Castiel. But I realize now that what I dreaded most has happened. I have become evil, just like him." The young Elf maiden started shaking her head, but Grima cut her off. "No, I have. What he did to me, and my mother, is what I have done to you." He lowered his head for a moment, and summoned the courage to speak his true mind.

"Castiel, I know that you will never forgive me, but I only ask that you believe me when I say this. I am so sorry for all I have done. No person in this world deserves to suffer as I have made you suffer." He started to caress Castiel's cheek. "You have such a kind heart, and a pure soul." He swallowed hard before speaking one last time.

"And I love you, with every part of me."

Castiel's breath caught in her throat. _You...you love me?_ She tried to find some doubt, some reason that he could be lying, but as she looked into his eyes...she saw only truth.

Even so, she could not answer. Grima said nothing, and simply put his head down on the pillow next to Castiel, still holding her. Castiel closed her eyes, but she found that sleep did not find her easily. Yet still it came...

**00000000000000000000**

_**I hope you liked it.**_


	6. Further Steps

_**Enjoy!**_

**00000000000000000000**

Grima was shocked. It had only been two days since the incident with the branch, and Castiel's wounds were almost completely healed.

"How is this possible?" Castiel had to stifle a small giggle.

"It's my Elf blood, probably. But...they usually heal within a week, not _this _quickly..."

Suddenly, she thought she could hear the voice of the Lady Galadriel in her head, and realized the truth.

"Or perhaps it is the bind." Grima looked at her knowingly.

"Do you feel well enough to walk?" Castiel slowly got up off the bed, with Grima ready to act if she fell.

"I think so. Shall we go back?" Grima nodded. They immediately left the hut and started back for home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had been walking for about an hour, but Grima had noticed earlier that Castiel looked troubled.

"What is it?" he asked. Castiel hesitated before answering.

"I was thinking about...that tree." This confused Grima.

"What about it?"

"It was a dead tree. When the trees of Lorien start to whither, die, and fall, it bodes ill for the forest."

"Why is that?"

"You see, the evil that Sauron is spreading throughout Middle Earth destroys all in its path. It had already taken Rohan. And now, I fear it will take Lothlorien." Grima shook his head.

"But maybe there is something that can stop him."

"I hope so."

They didn't talk again for a long time.

Inside, Grima was wondering what Castiel was thinking about what he had said to her a couple days earlier. He looked down, worrying that she had pushed it out of her mind completely.

Nothing could have been further from the truth. It was all Castiel was thinking about. A small part of her, the part that still held fear and hatred towards Grima, was telling her that he was lying, and that he just wanted to hurt her again. But an even bigger part was reminding her that he was not born evil.

_His father...and probably other people, like Eowyn...they made him into an evil person. All he wanted was love, just like anyone would want. And they gave him hate._

_ Everyone except for..._

"Grima?" she asked.

"Yes?" Castiel waited a moment before speaking again.

"What happened to your mother?"

There was a long pause. Finally, he spoke.

"She died." Castiel's heart ached for Grima.

"Recently, or...?" Grima shook his head.

"No. Years ago." He took a breath before continuing. "When I was about your age, I had an unusually rough scuffle with the village children. My father, he...I had never seen him angrier. He was shouting at me, beating me, calling me horrid things. It got to the point where he was ready to kick me. My mother told him to stop, but he did not listen. Before I could stop her, she put herself between him and me, and..."

Castiel put a hand to her mouth as Grima paused.

"He didn't..." But she knew otherwise.

"Yes. Even when she had already died from his first blow, he did not stop kicking her. By the time he did stop, she was...unrecognizable." He lowered his head.

"I'm so sorry." Grima smiled slightly.

"It was not your fault. And anyway, he was justly punished. That night, he told me that if he was lucky, he would be killed in battle so he would never have to look at me again. And three days later, that is exactly what happened."

Grima looked at Castiel and spoke very seriously.

"The day I heard my father had been killed was the happiest I had ever been. And the king had sent for me and offered to make me his advisor to show his condolences for both losses." Castiel nodded understandingly.

"Like with me," she said. "He is a very noble king." Grima looked down.

"Indeed he is."

Castiel could tell that Grima still felt strong guilt about his betrayal of Théoden, but she didn't say anything as he continued.

"I was actually surprised when he offered me mercy. I certainly was not deserving of it."

At this, Castiel thought long and hard. Then, after a few moments, she spoke.

"Some people do things that are beyond forgiving, Grima, but...perhaps you deserve a second chance." Gazing at Castiel for a few moments, Grima lightly shook his head and looked down.

"No. I am not worthy of anything, except for death. But perhaps even that is too good for me."

Castiel said nothing at this. They continued to walk, but she could not stop thinking about it.

_He truly wants to die._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Castiel! I've worried so!"

Maerwynn nearly squeezed the air out of Castiel with her embrace. The instant she noticed Grima, she shot him a poisonous glare.

"You did something again, didn't you? What did you do to my daughter?"

"He saved my life!"

It was silent for a few moments. Maerwynn looked at her in shock.

"He what?"

"Mother, a tree branch had fallen on me. Grima lifted it off and tended my wounds. If he hadn't done so, I might have died."

Taking this in, Maerwynn relaxed slightly. However, she still wasn't very trusting.

"We should go inside," she said, eyeing the setting sun. After casting a final warning look at Grima, she led Castiel towards the cabin. Then, just as they had reached the door, Castiel stopped walking and turned towards Grima.

"If you want," she began, glancing at Maerwynn momentarily, "you can sleep inside tonight."

Grima was hesitant, mainly due to the look of hatred Maerwynn was casting upon him.

"Castiel, he..." the woman began, but seeing her daughter look at the wretched man with pitiful tenderness made her voice leave. Resigned to the situation, she went inside.

"Thank you," Grima said thoughtfully as he entered the house with Castiel.

"Other than my mother's," she said, looking around, "there is no bed here save for mine." Grima nodded.

"I will be alright against the wall."

"No, I..." Castiel looked at him, then at her bed. "If you prefer it, you could sleep on the other side of my bed." There was a pause.

"Are...are you sure?"

"Yes." Castiel smiled warmly, and Grima mirrored it.

"Then of course I will, my lady."

Castiel removed her dress to reveal her sleeping shift, while Grima stripped down to his under-robe. They slowly got into the bed and lay down.

Only a few minutes after she rolled over, Castiel started to have an odd feeling. It was as if something inside of her was aching slightly, as if she was missing a piece of her. Suddenly, she found herself wanting Grima to be closer to her in the bed.

Castiel then felt a gentle hand come from behind her and rest on her lower belly. No sooner had that happened did the ache disappear. For a moment, she had an impulse to pull away, but it vanished instantly.

_Perhaps...the child within me wished for its father._

Castiel put her hand on Grima's over their baby, and entwined her fingers with his. He squeezed her hand gently, and she did the same as they both drifted away to sleep.

**0000000000000000000**

_**I hope you liked this one. Feel free to review.**_


	7. Coming Together

_**Well, here I am again! And guess what? I am the proud new owner of a MacBook Pro, and no longer have problems with logging onto my fanfic account! So I'm back and I'm rolling!**_

_**BTW, there will be lemon in this chapter (not until a while in, though), so viewer discretion is advised. Anyways, enjoy!**_

**Rae-**** Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

**00000000000000000**

There was a flowing melody in the air. Opening her eyes, Castiel looked over at Grima. She had never really seen what he was like while asleep until now. His face was relaxed; while his right hand was still resting on Castiel's belly, his left arm was stretched across his chest, grasping his right shoulder.

_He's holding himself,_ Castiel thought sadly.

Her attention was further drawn to the singing coming from outside the hut. Slipping gently out of the bed so she didn't wake Grima, Castiel walked over to the door and went out the door.

The sun was brighter than usual. The harmonious voices of the Elves were flying around her like air. A few yards in front of her, she saw Maerwynn kneeling on the grass. Alarmed, Castiel ran to her side.

"Mother! Are you all right? What's wrong?"

The woman looked up at her daughter; her face was damp with tears.

"Castiel," she whispered. "Sauron has fallen. Middle Earth is saved."

Something inside of Castiel ignited. It was a joy unlike anything she'd felt before. Her face lighting up, she turned back towards the house, only to stop in her tracks.

Grima was standing in the doorframe, a look of concern on his face.

"Castiel…what is happening?" She walked towards him and stopped when they were about a foot apart.

"Sauron has been defeated," she told him gently. "You are free. We all are."

Grima was in shock. Even after he had killed Saruman, he still felt a prisoner of the memories of evil. He had always been trapped in darkness. But now, for the first time in his life, he felt every ounce of darkness within him disappear.

He looked at Castiel and, for the first time, smiled with all his joy. Then, without thinking, he reached forward and wrapped his arms around the young woman, pulling her close. Castiel was a bit taken aback, but after a few moments, she slowly put her arms under his and embraced him back.

Maerwynn stood after a while and turned around. She was shocked to see the wretch with his arms around her daughter, and further amazed to see Castiel returning the favor. Taking a few steps towards, them she noticed something that she hadn't seen before.

Grima's eyes were closed, and his head was nestled in the crook of Castiel's neck. The look on his face was that of a man who was exactly where he wanted to be. Maerwynn continued to watch them as they slowly separated.

"I need to go somewhere," Castiel said, looking at Grima. "Not too far, though." Grima nodded slowly.

"Okay."

With that, she turned around and ran into the woods. After a few seconds, she whistled into the air, and Eruraina galloped through the trees and stopped in front of the maiden. Stepping forward, Castiel stroked her mane.

"I have to think about some things," she whispered to her. And then, she climbed on her back and they were gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Grima stared after her. He immediately felt compelled to follow her, but he wanted to give her space. He closed his eyes, trying to fight the urge to go.

"Do you love her?"

Turning around, he met the eyes of Maerwynn. She was looking at him with a simple gaze, instead of all-consuming hatred. Staring directly back at her, Grima spoke.

"More than my own life."

Against her better instincts, the woman believed him.

"Then go to her."

That was all Grima needed to hear. Without a word, he turned and ran into the woods.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The afternoon gleam of the sky lit the small meadow with a golden glare. Castiel sat in the middle of the grass, looking into space. Her thoughts were swimming around her like tiny fish in a pond.

_It's all over, _she thought to herself._ The war is over, and the age of Men has begun._

It wasn't long before her thoughts drifted to the Man for whom she harbored so many different emotions.

_He truly does love me, doesn't he? But…_

She started sorting through her own feelings.

_A large part of me is saying that it's insane to even consider forgiving him for what he's done to me. But another part is reminded of his past._

_ He was not always evil. Like any other human being in the world, he was merely looking for happiness, but none was ever given to him. All he ever received was scorn, hatred, and disgust._

_ And he has changed. For the first time in his life, he has seen the light. What he did to me was unforgivable in most minds, but…perhaps he does deserve a second chance._

No sooner had that thought crossed her mind did Castiel both hear and feel someone slowly approaching her from behind. She didn't have to look to see who it was. After a few seconds, she felt him sit down next to her on her right side. Sighing slightly, she turned her head and their eyes met.

Grima was looking at her, the caring and gentleness evident in his face. Hesitating for a moment, he reached his right hand out and caressed Castiel's cheek.

"I love you," he said to her, not holding anything back. Their faces starting moving towards each other as Castiel spoke in a whisper.

"I love you, too."

Then, after what seemed like eternity, their lips met.

Grima cradled Castiel's face in his hand, while her arms went around him. The more time that went by, the more right it felt.

Before too long, Castiel felt Grima running his tongue lightly across her lips. She parted them, allowing him the access he craved. Surprisingly, Castiel found herself relishing the sensation that she had detested before. She reached up and took Grima's face in her hands as the kiss deepened.

They parted momentarily and just looked at each other. It was a surreal moment for both of them. After a few more seconds went by, Grima reached forward and pulled Castiel to him, so that she was sitting across his lap. Then, not wasting a second, he bent down and claimed her lips again.

After a little while, Castiel pulled away.

"We should take this somewhere else."

She stood up and pulled Grima to his feet. After whistling into the air, Eruraina appeared again. Castiel whispered into her ear and climbed on. Then, looking down at Grima and offering her hand, he got on behind her and they started through the forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The small hutch they both knew so well came into view. After climbing off of Eruraina and sending her away to graze, the two of them went inside the hut. Castiel was surprised when Grima reached underneath her and picked her up. Laughing, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Grima carried her to the bed and gently laid her down before going next to her.

He embraced her in his arms and looked down at her. Even as she smiled back up at him, Grima still could not believe what was happening. The woman he loved was here with him, and she loved him back. He never wanted this to end.

"Can we…just sit here for a moment?" Stroking his cheek lightly, Castiel nodded.

"Of course."

She lay back against the pillows, while Grima wrapped his arms behind her and rested his head on top of her chest.

Grima closed his eyes and listened to Castiel's heartbeat. It was slightly rapid, but still so soothing. He smiled to himself as he felt her stroking the top of his head and running her fingers through his hair. After a moment of this, he sat up again and looked down at the young woman.

_I love you with all my heart, Castiel. Now I shall show you the depth of my love._

He bent down and kissed her again as she pulled him closer. Before long, Castiel sat up, reached behind her, and started to undo the lacing of her dress. Grima reached behind her and assisted. As her sleeve started to slip down her arm, Grima leaned forward and began to plant small kisses on her bare flesh, sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body. Before long, the dress was on the floor, and Castiel was naked before Grima.

He got on top of her and started kissing his way down her body, earning whimpers and moans while doing so. He stopped when he reached Castiel's belly. He leaned his head against the place where their child was growing and pressed his lips to it. Overwhelmed with love for this man, Castiel took Grima's arms and pulled him back up to her. Then, she moved herself to a sitting position in front of Grima, and he did the same.

Castiel carefully reached forward and started tugging at Grima's robe. She was further surprised when he jerked away suddenly.

"No," he said in a pained whisper.

"What is it?"

"I…I do not want you to see me." He wrapped his arms around himself as he spoke. Castiel looked at him with slight sadness.

"Grima…" She slowly reached forward and stroked his face. "Please do not be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

He was very hesitant, but as Castiel gently tugged at his arms, Grima slowly lowered them. He swung his legs off the bed for a moment as he reached down and undid his boots. As soon as they were off, he turned back towards Castiel. Smiling at him caringly, she began to undo his black robe. Grima seemed tense throughout this, but reassuring glances from Castiel put him at ease.

Soon, all that was left was his thin white shift and his breeches. After taking a deep breath, Grima closed his eyes and let Castiel pull the shift over his head. Once it was off, he went to cover himself again, but Castiel stopped him.

Scars were scattered all over Grima's torso. There were particularly horrid lash marks on his back, and the jagged scars were noticeable on his pale skin. Castiel's heart ached with pity at the sight of this. Inching closer to him, she put her arms around him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You're beautiful," she whispered. Grima shook his head.

"No."

"You are," she said firmly. "To me, you are beautiful."

At this, Grima fell even deeper in love with Castiel, if it was even possible. Without hesitating, he took her in his arms and laid her back down.

While distracting her mouth with a blazing kiss, he ran his hand down her neck, chest, and belly. Eventually, he found the place he was looking for and slipped a finger inside of her.

Castiel gasped in pleasure as Grima began moving his finger in and out of her. As the minutes passed, Castiel started panting, and Grima inserted two more fingers. When she was about to release, she reached down and put her hand on Grima's, stopping him.

"What is it?" he asked, slightly confused.

"I want to please you as well, Grima."

"Castiel," he said, "you do not have to-"

"But I want to."

She gently pushed Grima onto his back and kneeled next to him. Reaching forward, she started to untie the front of his breeches. All the while, Grima's heart was pounding faster and faster. After a few minutes, he leaned up and helped slip them off, and Castiel threw them onto the floor. Suddenly feeling very exposed, Grima tried to turn over, but before he could, Castiel leaned down and planted another kiss on his lips.

Not taking her eyes off his, Castiel trailed her hand down Grima's chest and stomach before stopping to gently grasp his organ. Surprised and overwhelmed by this, Grima gasped. His breathing became heavier as Castiel started moving her hand up and down. After several minutes, when it seemed like he would explode, he stopped her. Before Castiel could say a word, Grima grasped her shoulders, pushed her onto her back, and got on top of her.

Putting one hand against her face and the other underneath her bottom, Grima entered her. There were no words for the intense feeling of ecstasy that hit both of them as they both started moaning. Whimpering in pleasure, Castiel closed her eyes. Still grasping her face, Grima leaned down and kissed her again. As they continued moving together, they locked eyes and stared into each other's faces.

"Oh…Grima…" Castiel looked up at him, and he gazed at her with pure love. Just when she was seconds away from her climax, Castiel listened as Grima whispered into her ear.

"I love you so much, my sweet Castiel."

And with that, Castiel cried out as waves of bliss sent her body into small convulsions. A few seconds later, Grima released inside of her with a groan. He collapsed against her as they struggled to catch their breaths.

Both of them experienced the feeling of being completely whole and connected. After a few minutes, Grima rolled off of Castiel and lay next to her. She moved closer to him, and they put their arms around each other.

It wasn't long before they felt sleep calling to them. Castiel rested her head against Grima's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Grima rolled over to embrace her, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Castiel." Smiling against him, Castiel closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Grima."

**0000000000000000**

…_**so what'd you think? Review and let me know! =D**_


	8. Blessings

_**Hello again, my friends! Sorry I took a while. I hope you like this chapter!**_

**Rae-**** Hoorah, mission accomplished! Thanks ;D**

**Sage of the Wood-**** I'm sorry I took so long! But thanks for being such a loyal reader =)**

**00000000000000000**

The morning sun shined through the slightly opened door. Squinting slightly, Castiel opened her eyes. After taking in her surroundings, she felt two strong but gentle arms tighten around her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good morning," she whispered. A few seconds later, Grima leaned over her, not ceasing his embrace. He looked at her with a combination of wonder and adoration.

"Things like this only happen in dreams for me," Grima said in a soft voice. Then, he extended a hand and stroked Castiel's face. "Is this but a dream?"

"No," the young woman said, reaching out to cup Grima's cheek in her hand. "This is real, Grima. We are together."

They smiled at each other and joined in an almost never-ending kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Before long, they had gotten their clothes back on and were riding back to the cabin in Lorien. Almost as soon as Grima had lifted Castiel down from Eruraina's back, Maerwynn came out from inside the hut. Once she saw them, she froze in her tracks.

"Hello," she said. Castiel smiled at her mother, and then looked at Grima.

"I'm going to take Mother for a walk," she said to him. "We will not go too far." Grima nodded understandingly, and Castiel approached her mother. "Let us go, Mother." Maerwynn nodded, and they set off.

They were about a minute away from the cabin when the conflicted older woman finally spoke.

"Tell me what you are feeling, child." Castiel took a deep breath and spoke.

"Very different from what I felt before."

"That is what I was afraid of." Maerwynn looked at her daughter with great concern. "Castiel, it was little over a month ago when I found you in the worst pain you have ever been in, even worse that the pain you felt when your father was killed. And now, you…I do not understand."

"Nor do I, Mother. A part of me is haunted by what Grima did. But…nobody is truly born evil." Maerwynn went to say something, but Castiel was too quick for her. "He's been scorned and abused all his life, simply because of his appearance. Because he was not golden, like all the others."

"How do you know he is telling the truth?"

"I do not believe the Bind would allow untruths. But I could still see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. Mother, the utter loneliness the man has endured is what made him evil." Castiel took a breath before continuing.

"His mother was the only one who was ever kind to him. She was killed in front of Grima, by his own father! And even after he became Théoden's advisor, all others spurned him, including Eowyn. Can you hold him at fault for being scornful as a result?" Maerwynn appeared to genuinely take this in.

"No. But Castiel, as horrible as that may be, it is no excuse for raping an innocent young woman who did nothing to him!"

"I know. But you must trust me when I say this. The light has touched Grima for the first time. He has become a new man, and would give his own life to take back what he did to me."

"Castiel," Maerwynn breathed, slowly shaking her head.

"I love him."

It was very difficult for the woman to not be shocked at this, but she hid it fairly well. Seeing the look in her daughter's eyes prompted her to say what she had hoped she wouldn't be prodded to say.

"Oh, child, I know he loves you too." A small smile formed on Castiel's face.

"You do not have to love him too, Mother, or forgive him. You just have to accept that I forgive and love him, with all my heart."

After thinking for several moments, Maerwynn closed her eyes, lowered her head slightly, and nodded.

"Very well."

With that, she leaned forward to embrace her daughter, who returned it in full.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, Maerwynn was courteous enough to let Grima eat dinner with her and Castiel inside the cabin. But no sooner had everyone finished eating did she stand and look at the man.

"Grima, I wondered if I might speak to you outside for a while." Grima looked at Castiel, who nodded. Feeling slightly nervous and apprehensive, he rose from his chair and followed Maerwynn out the door.

She walked away from the house a bit, and stopped just before the woods. Grima slowly approached her until he stood about a yard away. A few moments went by before Maerwynn spoke.

"You know that I can never forgive you for hurting my daughter," she said simply, her back to him. Grima lowered his head and nodded.

"Yes." Then, the woman slowly turned to look at him.

"But Castiel is the kindest young woman I have ever known, and she has truly forgiven you. I know there is nothing I can do to change her mind or her feelings. She has told me of the love she has for you, and I know that you return that love." Nodding anxiously, Grima took a small step forward.

"I do, more than anything. She has saved me, my lady. The darkness has been drained from me like poison from a snakebite, all because your miraculous daughter has chosen to give me another chance, even though I do not deserve such a blessing from one so pure as her."

He looked at Maerwynn, waiting for a response. The two adults simply stared at each other for a while. Eventually, Maerwynn stepped forward and put both her hands on either side of Grima's face.

"You have my blessing, Grima of Rohan."

For a moment, Grima closed his eyes. He imagined that his own mother was touching him so, as she used to when she gave him loving words of praise and encouragement. Maerwynn then released him and headed back to the house. Overcome with a rush of peace, Grima sank to his knees.

"Mother…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The feeling of tension had dispersed greatly over the next few months, and not just in the small cabin. Peace was spread throughout all Middle Earth, although Castiel, Grima, and Maerwynn were aggrieved to receive word of King Theoden's death at Gondor. The one who was the most affected was Grima, as this man was one of very few people who showed him both mercy and kindness.

Even so, there was good news as well. Aragorn, the dark man Castiel had seen at Rohan, had been named the new King of Gondor. Also, Galadriel had recently visited Castiel and concluded that her unborn child was perfectly healthy; the bump was now very visible through all of Castiel's dresses.

One beautiful afternoon, while Maerwynn went into the village of the Elves, Grima and Castiel had a bit of time to themselves.

"I think I should wash myself," Castiel said, smiling at Grima as she went outside towards the bathing pool. After pulling off her robe, she stepped into the soothing water. No sooner had she done that did she feel a familiar presence beside her. There was Grima, smiling down at her with complete love.

"I…" he began shyly. "I was wondering…if you wanted some help." Castiel thought about this for a moment and nodded.

"Of course."

After removing his clothes, Grima got into the water and settled next to his love. Castiel smiled at him as he wrapped one arm gently around her shoulders and placed his other hand on her swollen belly. He leaned in and kissed her. Closing her eyes, Castiel moaned softly against his lips. Pulling away from her slightly, Grima looked down at her stomach.

"The child is going to be the most blessed thing in this world…being _your_ child." Castiel placed her hand upon Grima's and smiled.

"This child is _yours,_ as well. It will be the most wonderful being possible."

At this comment, Grima stroked Castiel's cheek with pure tenderness. Then, he started rubbing her belly, letting the water flow around them. As Grima continued to wash her, Castiel looked deep into his eyes.

Never had she known love quite like this. The love her mother bore for her, and that of her father, that was the greatest love she had experienced up to this point. But this…this was a much more passionate love.

"I'd die without you," Grima said to her. Reaching out to pull a strand of dark hair away from his face, Castiel looked at him.

"My Grima," she whispered. "My precious Grima." The man smiled.

"Always."

**0000000000000000**

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_


	9. Kindness

_**Hello, I am back! I'm sorry I took so long, but I've been settling into college life, and it's been a while since I've had a substantial amount of free time.**_

_**But read on!**_

**Rae-**** I'm glad you still like it! And yes, the end is drawing nearer indeed!...and sorry for taking so freakin' long! DX**

**Sage of the Wood-**** Thanks so much for your lovely review! And I actually have been thinking about doing a few one-chapter stories after this. I'll just have to think of some ideas…**

**Reader-anonymous-writer-**** Yes, I know what you mean…it is incredibly sad, is it not? I always felt so bad for the poor guy =( Thanks for the review.**

**00000000000000**

"I'll call the Lady Galadriel!"

Maerwynn immediately ran out of the hut as Castiel writhed in pain. Her birthing had begun, and they knew it was time. Burying her face into her pillow, Castiel could not hold back her tears. However, she felt a rush of relief when a comforting hand rubbed her forehead.

"Shh, my love."

Grima sat next to her on the bed and took her hand, still caressing her head gently. She looked up at him, and it literally pained the man to see his love in such pain.

"It…it hurts," the girl panted. Grima leaned down and planted a gentle kiss upon her temple.

"I know, sweet one. But I'm here, I will not leave you."

Just then, Galadriel entered the cabin. She kneeled next to the bed and examined Castiel. After a few moments, she turned to Maerwynn.

"No harm will befall her," she said. "It would be best for you to wait outside until the child is born."

Maerwynn looked at her reluctantly before going outside. Galadriel turned to Grima.

"Perhaps you should leave as well."

At this, Grima shook his head.

"That is not possible," he said. "I refuse to leave her side."

Galadriel looked at him for a while, and her expression softened.

"Very well."

A few minutes later, it was time for Castiel to push. She had never felt physical agony such as this. It was almost unbearable…if her Grima was not by her side, the pain would have been too much for her to handle.

"Push, child," Galadriel said. "You must push a bit harder."

"I can't," wailed Castiel. "It's too much…I can't!"

Grima leaned forward and supported her shoulders with his arm. He used his free hand to wipe her face with a wet cloth.

"Please," he whispered. "Do not give up, my love."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and his heart nearly broke.

"But it hurts so much," she said faintly.

Grima leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against her temple.

"Do not think of the pain," he said. "Think of the soul you are about to bring into the world. Our child."

With that, Castiel took a deep breath and pushed with all her strength. It was pain beyond anything she could have imagined, but she held the image of her unborn child in her mind…and of Grima…

Then, everything went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"My love…open your eyes…"

Castiel's eyelids fluttered slightly, adjusting to the afternoon sun. After blinking a few times, she made out a dark figure sitting next to her.

"Grima…" she breathed.

Leaning forward to wrap his arms around her, Grima smiled.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Wait…" Castiel sat up, using the small amount of strength that she had. "Where's…?"

Just then, she heard a faint noise. She turned and saw a small table nearby, and on top of it was a bundle of cloth. Following her gaze, Grima slowly got up and walked over, taking the bundle into his arms. He then brought it over to Castiel and sat next to her on the bed. Castiel sat up and looked into the cloth. Her heart nearly stopped.

A tiny pair of piercing blue eyes stared up at her from a pale face. The child had pointed ears and a tuft of black hair. Castiel gazed at the child, and her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"She's so beautiful," she whispered, looking up at Grima. He looked back at her with pure love.

"What should her name be?" he asked.

Castiel pondered for a moment and then had an idea.

"Grima…"

"Hmm?"

"Your mother…what was her name?"

At this, Grima's face became even more adoring than it was before.

"Her name was Tayte."

"Then that shall be the child's name," Castiel said. "For your mother gave you such kindness, as this child shall."

Smiling, Grima lay down next to Castiel and gently kissed her lips.

"As you have as well, my love."

He wrapped his arms around her, and the three of them fell asleep.

**000000000000000**

_**I hope you liked this one…and again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! **_

_**The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story. I want to thank you all for being such loyal readers, and I'll put up the final part as soon as I can…I mean it this time!**_


	10. Love

_**Hello, again. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm done with college for the summer. Here's the final chapter, but I might some one-shots in the future. Thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews and support. (BTW, this chapter is really graphic with erotic stuff, so beware)**_

_**With that said, read on!**_

**Reader-anonymous-writer-**** Lol =)**

**Sage of the Wood-**** Thanks so much! I appreciate it =D**

**000000000000**

"Tayte! Come back here."

The little five-year-old stopped in her tracks and immediately ran back to her father. Grima smiled and bent down to pick her up.

"Do not go running off like that. You might hurt yourself."

"Yes, papa."

He put her down and took her hand, taking her towards the house.

"We should go inside. Your mother's almost done preparing supper."

Tayte smiled and ran inside. Castiel was just setting the food onto the table, but stopped when she saw her daughter.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said, bending down to hug her. "Come and sit."

As the girl ran to her place at the table, Grima stepped forward and snaked his hands around Castiel's thighs and pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled against his lips.

"Now, now," she chided jokingly as they pulled away. "Not during supper."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

After they were done eating, the two of them brought Tayte up to her room and tucked her into bed.

"Mama, can we see Grandmother tomorrow?"

"I think we can," Castiel said. "She and the elder Elves would be very happy to get a visit from you."

The girl smiled, as did her parents.

"Will you tell me a story?"

Castiel smiled and looked at Grima, who smiled in return. Looking at his daughter, he lay down next to her and started to stroke her hair.

"Once, there was a dove. She was the most beautiful dove in all of Middle Earth, and all the other creatures of the woods loved her. Everyone except for one."

"Who?" the girl asked.

"Well, there was a evil old snake, and nobody liked him. He saw the dove and envied her beauty and grace. But he would never admit it. One night, he slithered to her nest and threw a pebble at her with his tail. The dove cried out in pain and asked him, 'Snake, why did you do that?' He didn't answer her, and went back to his hole. Every night afterwards, he would slither to her nest and hit her with a pebble, and she would always ask him, 'Snake, why did you do that?' But he would never answer her.

"His cruel ways were soon discovered, and the other creatures banished him from the woods. As the weeks passed, his lonliness got the better of him, and he began to regret treating the dove so horribly. In fact, despite knowing that she didn't return his feelings, he started to fall in love with her.

"Not long after that, the snake was attacked by a hawk. But before the hawk could devour him, the dove swooped in and fought him off. When the snake asked why the dove had rescued him, she said it was because she was not cold-hearted like him. The dove reluctantly started taking care of the snake, who soon confessed his love for her. She did not believe him at first, but her feelings changed when she learned that the way people had treated him throughout his life had made him so miserable and evil."

Castiel stared at Grima with love as he continued the story.

"She eventually fell in love with him as well. Once he was better, he slithered onto the dove's back, and they flew away into the sunset, living happily with each other forever more."

Tayte smiled as her father bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Good night, little one. Sleep well."

Castiel kissed her as well before leaving the room with Grima. They made their way to their bedroom and closed the door, locking it behind them.

"That was beautiful," Castiel said, letting Grima wrap his arms around her. "Do you really think I'm as pretty as a dove?"

Grima moved a stray piece of hair out of her face before answering.

"Castiel, you are more beautiful than every dove in existence combined."

They smiled at each other and leaned forward, joining in a kiss. Grima immediately lifted Castiel into his arms and carried her to their bed, gently placing her down. She responded by looping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her.

After a few more minutes, Grima moved his hands to the front of Castiel's dress and started to undo the lacings. She looked deep into his eyes as he slid the cloth away from her body. As soon as she was naked beneath him, Grima pounced once more. His lips joined with hers for several moments before moving to attack her neck and shoulder. Castiel panted in need as he started to sensually suckle from one of her breasts.

A few more minutes of this passed before Grima looked up at his sweetheart and moved further down her body. He grazed his lips against the skin of her thigh, making her squirm with want.

"Grima," she breathed.

Her world exploded into stars as she looked down to see Grima lowering his mouth to her center, allowing his tongue to fully explore her. Castiel cried out and squeezed the sheets in her fists, overcome by the blissful feeling. Delighted by her ecstatic sounds, Grima lovingly stroked her belly and chest, not letting up on his task.

After what seemed like forever, Castiel felt her climax ripple through her. Before the bright colors were completely gone from her vision, Grima had climbed back up to her and claimed her mouth with his. She moaned against him as she tasted her sweetness. After a few more seconds, they pulled away and simply looked at each other with pure adoration. Castiel pulled Grima down for another kiss and wrapped her legs around him, moving her body above his and pushing his back against the headboard of the bed.

Within a moment or two, his shirt was off and Castiel was working on his breeches. After fumbling with the ties for a second, she opened the front and slipped the garment off of his body. Then, she straddled him and cupped his face in her hands.

"You are no snake," she whispered, staring into his eyes. "You're beautiful."

If such a thing was even possible, Grima fell even more deeply in love with her as she pressed her lips against his. He returned the kiss, pouring all of his love for her into it. A couple minutes later, Castiel rubbed herself against his arousal, forcing a low groan from him. She planted another soft kiss against his lips before moving down to playfully nip at his neck. He could barely restrain a hiss when her lips traveled across his chest and down his stomach.

"Oh, _Castiel…_"

He couldn't help but cry out as she took him into her mouth. A wide array of bright lights and colors flashed in and out of his sight as the pleasure coursed through him. After a couple minutes, she looked up at him and intensified her actions. As Grima continued to bask in the euphoria, he felt Castiel grasp his hand. He squeezed it in return, softly running his thumb over her skin.

When he felt himself nearing release, Grima reached down and gently pulled Castiel's face back up to his and kissed her with every ounce of passion he could gather. They continued their kiss as Castiel moved over him and guided him inside of her. Both of them cried out in utter ecstasy as they pulled each other close, finding a rhythm together. After a moment, Grima moved forward and pushed Castiel onto her back, pinning her hands to the bed with his.

They continued to move with one another, grasping each other's hands while doing so. Staring into each other's eyes, they allowed themselves to be swept up into their own little world, the special world that the two of them lived in together.

Their lips collided as they found their release together. After the tidal wave of feeling had calmed down a bit, Grima collapsed on top of Castiel, burying his face into her hair. Castiel rubbed his back with one hand and ran her fingers through his black hair with the other, whispering lovingly into his ear.

"Castiel…oh, my love…"

He raised his head to stare down at her. She had tears of pleasure running down her cheeks.

"Grima…"

He leaned down and kissed the corners of her eyes, trailing his lips across her cheek for a few moments before wrapping his arms around her. They fell asleep like that, with him still inside of her, taking comfort in their love for each other.

_And so they lived in peace and happiness for the rest of their days._

**00000000000000**

_**Well, that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter, and thanks again so much for all your support. Ta-ta!**_


End file.
